


How Did I Get Here?

by Youmu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Hand Jobs, cant yousoro your way outta this one]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmu/pseuds/Youmu
Summary: You's uniform fetish lands her in a rather unexpected situation. Good thing Ruby is always wanting to do her Rubesty to help out.





	How Did I Get Here?

On the roof of Uranohoshi high school, a group of tired girls took their break. Usually, they would have practiced for longer, but the sun was being very persistent about melting them into a puddle today. You Watanabe lifted her cap as she ruffled her hair a bit, feeling it start to stick uncomfortably to her forehead. She glanced around the roof; everyone was relaxing for a bit, and uh... she didn't think Kanan _really_ needed to empty that entire bottle of water over her head, but hey, it _was_ an awfully hot day.

 

Her eyes caught sight of Ruby sitting alone near the wall of the roof, the little bit of shade seeming like a nice spot to be in. You realized, she didn't talk to Ruby very much outside of working together with costumes. It wasn't that she disliked the girl, but rather, found it a little hard to start up a conversation. It seemed like one spontaneous _“Yousoro!”_ would have the girl jump ten feet into the air, and as tempting as it was to test that theory, You just didn't have it in her. However, noticing the girl scribbling away on a sketchbook, she let her intrigue get the best of her.

 

It was almost as though the smaller girl was totally entranced in her task, not even noticing You had already sat down next to her, curiously peering over at her sketchbook.

 

“Oh, whoa! You drew this, Ruby-chan?”

 

Ruby let out a startled squeak, almost dropping her pen and book in the process.

 

“S-sorry!” You said quickly, “I didn't mean to creep up on you or anything.”

 

Great, she did the exact thing she was trying not to do.

 

“O-oh, it's you, You-chan. It's okay, I guess I was really into this,” Ruby blushed a little, but You noticed it. She seemed to grip the pen in her hand a little tighter, her thumb fiddling with the edge of the book. “I know, it... it's really silly, isn't it?”

 

“Are you kidding? This looks great,” You said, eyes sparkling.

 

While the drawing itself was nothing spectacular, and somewhat childish, the design was brilliant. You wondered if she was being a little biased, due to the resemblance it had to a sailor girl outfit. But she couldn't help but feel like it was really kinda, well, _hot_. Especially when she imagined Ruby wearing it. Warmth began to creep into her cheeks, and before she could even wonder why she was feeling flustered about her friend, Ruby spoke up.

 

“Really? You think so?” Emerald eyes brightened, and a cute smile spread across her face.

 

“Of course. I especially love the detail here,” You said, pointing toward the typical sailor collar that had a cute ribbon in the center, and some slight ruffles lining the collar itself. “You shown this to anyone else?”

 

“A-ah, no...” her voice softened, lowering her head a little.

 

“Good,” You said, causing Ruby's head to perk up again. “Let's work on this together and surprise the rest of the girls by turning this into a real costume!” Grinning widely, she gave her signature salute.

 

It was almost like seeing a kid being told they could have an entire candy store by the way Ruby's face lit up. You couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy at the sight of it.

 

–

 

The next few days were spent with Ruby and You finalizing the design, and then getting to work on the costume itself. They decided to just go with the outfit straight from the sketchbook; one that was made for Ruby, specifically. You had no issues with that whatsoever, and in fact, the more time she spent working on it, the more she felt excited. It was strange, being this close to Ruby. Yet she was okay with it. Noticing, even more-so, that it only took the slightest of things to fluster Ruby and catch her off guard. But the younger girl had also become more comfortable with her, even going as far as to strike up conversations with her during school, and favor hanging out with her during their lunch break.

 

Though, You had to admit, having Dia constantly give her suspicious looks was not the most comforting feeling. Ruby had told her sister that the two of them were working on something special for Aqours, but it had to stay a secret, even from Dia. That was how the best surprises worked, after all.

 

But now the outfit was finished. All that was left was to try it on. They had headed back to You's house after school, and Ruby had eagerly scampered off to get changed. You felt her excitement returning, her fingertips growing tingly. _Jeez, what's wrong with you? It's just an outfit, why are you anticipating it so much?_ You mentally slapped herself, frowning as she balled her hands into fists to try and calm herself.

 

And then Ruby stepped back into her room, and she realized.

 

_Oh, okay. That's why._

 

A blush crept onto You's face as a familiar rush of heat ran through her body. She felt her shorts tightening slightly—y _ou've got to be kidding, not now—_ as she drank in the sight of the girl before her. The adorable pig-tailed girl was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, that just so happened to be a bit too short. Or maybe a lot too short, as You felt her eyes glued to those exposed thighs, hugged so tightly by the white stockings. You had to remind herself to swallow as she tugged her eyes upward. The sailor top was adorable, with the ruffles and the ribbon, the puffy yet short sleeves. But the shirt cut off just above Ruby's stomach, exposing the milky smooth skin of her tummy.

 

“Y-You-chan...?”

 

A voice so quiet and wrapped with innocence, You almost thought she imagined it. Tearing her eyes away from Ruby's body, she finally met her friend's gaze. And noticed—those adorable white ribbons in her hair, too. You almost melted at the sight of it. _So damn cute._

 

“How does it.... how does it look?” she finally uttered out.

 

Mentally slapping herself for like the second time today, You found her tongue. “Y-yeah! It looks perfect, Ruby-chan!” Her eyes traveled downward once more, and then she realized that may not have been the wisest choice. “I think the skirt is just a bit too short, though...”

 

Ruby's fidgeting hands pulled down on the fabric harder, trying to cover herself a bit more. “Yeah... I thought so too. But, you know,” her face suddenly brightened, although a blush still tainted her cheeks. “I'm really happy that we could make this. Thank you so much, You-chan!”

 

And then Ruby was hugging her. Really hard. And pressing up against the front of her shorts. You hugged back weakly, praying that the other girl did not notice her growing erection. The friction of their clothing only made it worse. As Ruby broke away, You quickly clasped her hands together in front of her shorts in what she hoped were a casual manner. “Y-yeah, it was a lot of fun to work on. But, uh, we better get that skirt length fixed before Dia freaks out,” she forced out a laugh, glancing around the room distractedly.

 

Curious green eyes tried to seek out her own, yet she refused to meet them. Ruby tilted her head, growing concerned. You's face was fairly flushed, and the discomfort painfully obvious.

 

“Is everything alright? You look like you have a fever, or something!” Ruby lifted her hands up as if she wanted to check the older girl's forehead, yet just kept them awkwardly in the air. “Do you need some water?”

 

“N-no, I'm fine,” she said, trying to remain calm, but then an idea hit her. “Wait— I mean, yes! Water would be awesome, please,” You said quickly, puzzling Ruby. But after a second the younger girl just nodded, and dashed off toward the kitchen.

 

As soon as she left, You turned around, sucking in a deep breath.

 

_What the heck? You idiot! Are you seriously getting a damn boner over your friend? Your underclassman?_

 

An annoyed groan slipped from her mouth as she contemplated what to do. She could ignore it... but there was always the chance she'd get noticed. Or, she could make a break for the bathroom and try and take care of herself quickly. Just why did this have to happen? She thought she had more self-control than that. After all, she was always surrounded by attractive girls in short skirts. Building up a tolerance to it had come naturally. But somehow, one look at Ruby in that outfit had thrown all of that out the window. Her thoughts fell back to Ruby in that outfit. It wasn't even particularly sexy, but, but— Ruby, in such a pure white uniform, with her exposed tummy, those thighs... You imagined grabbing at the smooth flesh, pulling her closer—

 

“You, I have your water!”

 

Breaking out of her daydream, You spun around to face Ruby. The girl met her eyes for just a moment before glancing downward, and You felt her face go pale. There was no way she was looking at _that_ , was there? Yet, as the younger girl's face became dusted in a shade of pink, it was obvious. Walking toward her, Ruby handed You the glass of water and she downed the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

 

“Thanks,” she tried to smile but knew she probably looked like a moron with the way it was faltering. Placing the empty cup on the table, she was hesitant to turn around, but forced herself to anyway. She couldn't really afford to act more awkward at this point.

 

“Do you f-feel any... better?”

 

“Ah, yeah,” You tried to smile once more, rubbing the side of her neck sheepishly. “I do.” No, she didn't.

 

“But,” Ruby said quietly, eyes glancing down once more. You really wished she would stop doing that and just pretend everything was normal. “W-why... why is that... um...”

 

If You could curl up into a ball right now and fade out of existence, she may very well prefer to do that than be in this situation right now. Not only was she completely freaked out by the fact Ruby was even drawing more attention to it, but the fact alone just seemed to make her harder. Her pants were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Maybe it was due to her mind becoming just a little cloudy, but You thought there was no point in trying to pretend it wasn't there anymore. And so, taking in a deep breath, she lowered her head slightly.

 

“Sorry, Ruby-chan. It just kind of, um... happened.” Not daring to look up, her eyes became suddenly interested in the floor. “I know, it's weird and gross.” You chewed at the inside of her mouth. She felt like she was blabbering, trying to remain calm as her nails dug into her hands. But with Ruby's growing silence, it felt as though her words were just a poor excuse and she was digging herself into a deeper grave.

 

“It's okay,” Ruby said, surprisingly calm. “W-well! It's my fault anyway, this outfit does show maybe a bit too much,” she murmured, voice growing quieter.

 

“Hold on a minute, it totally wasn't because I was looking at you or anything!” You waved her hands in protest.

 

“It wasn't?”

 

Those glossy eyes looked somewhat hurt, and it pricked at You's heart for a second. _You're totally going to regret this, idiot._

 

“W-well, okay, maybe it _was_ because of that, but—” You bit her tongue mid-sentence. “Gah, Ruby,” she whined out, “I totally messed this all up, didn't I?”

 

The younger girl shook her head. “You didn't mess up at all, You-chan. Like I said, it's my fault...” Before You could protest, Ruby spoke up once more. “So, I should h-help you with it... right?”

 

_Eh? What?_

 

“If you want, of course...!”

 

You felt her dick twitch. Pinching her thigh, she tested the possibility of this actually being a dream. _Okay no, ow, that kind of hurts._ With her eyes unable to look away from Ruby, it was kind of ridiculous how innocent the girl looked despite the situation. There was no way in hell she should actually be considering taking up that offer, but—

 

“O-only if you want to...” the words slipped shakily from her mouth as she glanced to the side.

 

_You actually just said that. What._

 

Ruby didn't even seem to hesitate as she got You's confirmation. Feeling a soft hand cup her through her shorts, she thought she would pass out on the spot. Never once did she imagine Ruby would do something as lewd as this. In fact, she didn't even think the girl knew too much about this sort of thing. Blue eyes became hazy and unfocused as Ruby continued to rub her through her clothing. Eventually You felt the button on her shorts pop open, and the sound of her zipper being pulled down seemed like the loudest sound to her ears right now. As she felt her shorts being tugged down, something in her mind snapped awake.

 

“H-hold on a sec,” she panted, finding Ruby's eyes and grabbing her wrist. Ruby looked a little dreamy, the sight of her making You's heart thump faster. “Maybe you could just put your hand in?”

 

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, almost shamefully. “Oh, right!”

 

“Yeah, it's just... it might be weird if you saw me like that.”

 

A sheepish laugh escaped the younger girl. “I see. I didn't know there was someone more shy than me.”

 

“I'm not shy! I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable!” That was only half a lie.

 

Ruby bit her lip, peering up at You. It seemed You was hyper-aware of every expression the girl was making now, because with each passing moment she felt as though her chest was becoming full of butterflies.

 

“I told you I'd help, You-chan. Besides... I-I want to do this, too.”

 

The internal battle was just getting too much, and You could only numbly swallow and nod before muttering a 'fine, go ahead'. Her shorts and boxers were tugged down, pooling at her feet. She was practically throbbing at this point, and the moment Ruby's soft hand grazed her dick, she was almost certain she could come right there and then. Feeling her hand curiously run along its length, she felt herself twitch. “R-Ruby-chan, please...”

 

Pre-cum was seeping from the tip, and You shuddered as Ruby ran her thumb across it. Letting her hand wander and rest against Ruby's exposed waist, she pulled her closer. You noticed how warm Ruby's skin felt under her fingertips, and she wondered if the younger girl was enjoying this too. Slowly, Ruby began stroking You's shaft, and a groan she tried so hard to hold back sounded. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out every part of her that told her this was wrong and instead focused on the pleasure she was feeling. She let out a sigh as Ruby ran her fingers across the head, coating her hand in pre-cum as she began pumping faster.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

You lazily opened her eyes, looking down at the girl before her. Ruby's face was flushed, her lids heavy. You wanted nothing more than to pull her against her and kiss her. “It feels... so good, Ruby.”

 

That seemed to encourage the smaller girl as she rested her head against You's shoulder, continuing to stroke her. It felt as though You's vision was blurring, unable to focus on anything. Ruby was so close to her, her scent so sweet and inviting. Subconsciously, a hand reached up to cup Ruby's face, lifting her head. Her eyes fell closed as she pressed her lips against Ruby's, feeling them melt against her own. After a moment, You forced herself to break the kiss, feeling like she overstepped a boundary. However, the feel of needy lips roughly seeking out her own pulled her back into that bliss. As Ruby's wet tongue met her own, You thrust her hips forward into her hand, trying to gain more friction.

 

“God, Ruby,” she whimpered, breaking the kiss to take a breath. You wanted to die at how desperately she was thrusting into Ruby's hand, but her arousal far surpassed her sense of embarrassment at this point.

 

She was ridiculously close. Coupled with the fact she had never gotten this hard before, You was actually surprised she lasted this long. She was long past wondering how Ruby even knew how to do these things; instead, her mind was aflutter as she felt her balls tightening. A pathetic noise escaped her as she tried to warn Ruby of her oncoming orgasm, but instead, all she could do was clench her eyes shut as she felt herself coming into Ruby's hand. It felt so good; so much better than when she would do it to herself. Her body was swimming with this new level of pleasure, and the fact it was Ruby who had brought her to it.

 

Ruby never faltered her stroking, easing You through her climax as the streams of cum began to slow. Soon enough Ruby removed her hand, and You lazily opened her eyes to notice Ruby's tummy and skirt coated in her sticky mess. Instantly she pulled back.

 

“Oh jeez—I'm sorry, Ruby-chan!”

 

_Great,_ not only had she let her arousal get the best of her, but she had ruined their new costume, too.

 

Watching as Ruby's fingers traced across her stomach to gather up the sticky mess, You swallowed thickly. _No, no, please don't do that._ Just seeing Ruby curiously touch it like that caused a rush of heat envelop her body all over again.

 

“I-I'll clean it up, just gimme a sec,” You said, fumbling to pull up her boxers and shorts. Before she could get them even past her thighs, though, a hand stopped her. For a moment, Ruby just looked at You. She couldn't tell exactly what the girl was thinking; it almost seemed like she was hoping You could read her mind. But too on edge and flustered, she didn't understand at all. “Ruby? What...”

 

The signature shy expression from the younger girl returned, and she looked to the side as she spoke. “You-chan...” Her hand tightened around You's wrist slightly, her voice quiet yet thick. “Do you want more...?”

 

_More? What the hell is more?_ Even if You's brain wasn't sure what Ruby meant, her dick sure did as it began to harden once again.  _There's no way she means..._

 

Forcing out a laugh, You tried to change the atmosphere. “H-huh? You're kidding, right?”

 

But Ruby only shook her head, lower lip between her teeth. You felt her heart racing a little faster as Ruby's hand released her wrist and began to softly trail up her arm, tugging her. Stepping forward, You tentatively leaned her head down; just enough to feel Ruby's breath against her face. When Ruby didn't pull away, she pressed her lips against hers. It was almost intoxicating, the taste of Ruby's plush lips and her sweet scent.

 

Breaking away, You kept her face close to the other girl's. “A-are you sure? Like, a hundred percent? I m-mean, um, I've never...”

 

“I'm sure,” Ruby insisted, nodding maybe a bit too eagerly. “And, neither have I...”

 

There was no denying You wanted Ruby. How could she not, in a situation like this? Her cock was throbbing, and her need to put it inside something hot and wet seemed to be slowly taking over her mind. If Ruby truly wanted this, she knew at this point she couldn't refuse the offer. And so, she let out a breathy “Alright,” and leaned back in for another kiss.

 

You felt Ruby gently inching her backwards toward her bed, and soon enough she felt the back of her knees hit the edge. Never once did she think her shy underclassman would be taking the lead in something like this, and part of her urged her to step up. She did have some pride, kind of. Letting her hands grip the edge of Ruby's shirt, she tugged it upward. Ruby took the hint and removed it, leaving You to unclasp her bra. As it fell to the floor, You pulled back to take in the sight before her. Although her chest was small, it just made her all that much cuter. If Ruby appeared self-conscious, You didn't notice it; eyes too busy roaming over her body. Reaching out, she placed her hand over Ruby's breast, noticing it fit rather perfectly in her palm and loving how it felt. She then began squeezing softly, her other hand reaching up to cup the other.

 

She must have been touching her for a while, because Ruby spoke up and You noticed her face had turned red. “Y-You-chan...”

 

Pulling away, You felt a prick of embarrassment in her fingertips. “Sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing...” That wasn't a lie. She had never touched another girl before, and she was only letting her curiosity take over. “U-um... maybe we should get more comfy? I think...” she asked, tilting her head toward the bed.

 

Ruby nodded, and went ahead to lay against the plush pillows. You followed, making her way next to Ruby before realizing she should probably strip too. Lifting her own shirt above her head, she discarded the clothing along with her bra, all too aware of Ruby's eyes drinking her in. As the cool air of the room hit her flushed skin, the realization she was now fully exposed in front of her friend sank in. Trying to cover herself in the most casual way ever, she scooted up next to Ruby and pulled her in for a kiss. Her erection was brushing against the fabric of Ruby's skirt, giving her a strange sense of satisfaction mixed with frustration.

 

Bringing her hand back to Ruby's chest, she began squeezing at the soft flesh, occasionally pinching her nipple. As Ruby's breathing began to grow more shaky, she figured she was doing something good. She felt the girl's hands on her, too, stroking along her back. It was an odd yet soothing sensation, and You thought she could really get used to it. But her own arousal was clouding her mind; she didn't know how much longer she could take. Sneaking her hand under Ruby's skirt, her fingers brushed against the damp cotton of her panties. To think Ruby was actually turned on like this—You felt her cock twitching.

 

“Ruby,” she breathed out, voice sounding slightly whiny. “Hey, d-do you want to do it now?” she asked, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to push away her nerves.

 

“Yeah...” One simple word, yet her voice was soft and sweet.

 

You took a moment to search her eyes. “Are you sure...?”

 

“I'm sure, You-chan.” Fidgeting a little, she added, “I really want it.”

 

_God, okay, this is actually happening._ Leaning back, she began to tug down Ruby's skirt and panties, but decided to leave the white stockings on. Somehow, it seemed like a good idea. With the rest of her clothing discarded, Ruby instinctively opened her legs, and You blinked a couple of times as she drank in the sight. Ruby was practically glistening with wetness, all for her. Without thinking, You brought her hand to her dick, giving it a couple of strokes. “Ruby, you're so beautiful.” She didn't mean to say it out loud, but at this point she couldn't care. Her pre-cum was dripping down her shaft, and she leaned forward, settling between Ruby's thighs. 

 

“You-chan...” Ruby said, breaking You out of her little dreamy spell. “You have, um, protection, right?”

 

Feeling stupid, You backed off a little. “Yes!” she replied quickly. “Yes, of course I do,” she mumbled, quieter this time. Scrambling to the side of the bed, she pulled open her drawer and grabbed a condom. Who knew that would actually come in handy? Tearing the packet open, she clumsily attempted to roll it onto her length. Probably could have done that a bit smoother, but Ruby had taken her off guard. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she made her way back between Ruby's legs.

 

Ruby reached out to touch her arm, a small smile on her face. You felt herself relaxing in turn. “You're pretty, You-chan.”

 

She really wasn't expecting that. “S-so are you, Ruby. I can't believe I'm doing this with someone as cute as you...”

 

Ruby only grinned, shyly burying her chin into her shoulder a bit. You tried not to get too distract at the cute display, and instead brought her fingers to Ruby's heat. She was so slick and warm, You found her fingers gliding through easily. She pressed down gently on her clit, earning a twitch from the girl beneath her. Curiously, You brushed her finger against that same spot, earning a breathy moan in response.

 

“That feels good?”

 

Seeing as Ruby could only nod in reply, You continued to circle her finger across the sensitive spot for a while longer. When Ruby's breathing became more hitched, she decided to trail two fingers down, pausing at the girl's entrance. Slowly, she began to push inside, amazed at how it felt. Somehow, even though it was only her fingers, it felt so good. You began to imagine just how better it would feel when she would put her dick inside, barely able to contain her excitement. Checking on Ruby, she saw that the girl had her eyes closed.

 

“You okay, Ruby?” You asked, starting to slide her fingers in and out, attempting to stretch her a bit.

 

“Yes, but,” Ruby swallowed a little, “I-I want more...”

 

And You was really glad she said that, because she didn't think she could hold back any more. Removing her fingers, she reached down to her length, guiding the tip to Ruby's entrance. Her other hand rested on the bed near Ruby's side, propping her up a bit. “Okay... I, uh— I'm gonna put it in, then...” Pushing forward, You only managed to get the head in before feeling pleasure curl throughout her body. Eagerly, she began to push in further, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of Ruby, slick and hot and tight, all around her. Even through the condom, it was unlike anything she could have imagined.

 

Looking down at the girl, she noticed her eyes were lidded and face flushed, forcing herself to look at You. “Does it hurt?” You asked, trying to get a sense for what Ruby was feeling.

 

Ruby chewed at her lip. “A bit... but, keep going...”

 

Doing as she was told, You adjusted so both hands were either side of Ruby, using her hips to slide in the rest of the way. The feeling of Ruby insides squeezing around her entire length was enough to make You's head spin for a second. “I-I'm in,” she said, “All of it.”

 

Ruby whimpered at that, eyes closing as she pulled down You's head, seeking out her lips forcefully. You was a little taken aback, but returned the kiss just as eagerly. However, she kept her hips still as she let Ruby adjust to her size. That, and she needed just a moment to process everything. You moaned as Ruby shifted her hips, prompting her to continue. She pulled out slightly before pushing back in, and clumsily began to thrust into Ruby. There was no rhythm, too overtaken with this new sensation and lust. All she could do was keep moving in whatever way felt good.

 

Tearing her mouth away from Ruby's, she took in a shaky and much needed breath. “God, th-this feels really good,” she panted. “You're s-so tight around me...”

 

Looking down at the girl's face, all flushed and glossy-eyed, while sliding her cock into her was just about the most surreal feeling. Instinctively her hips began to move faster, thrusting into Ruby more greedily.

 

“Don't say that...”

 

You opted to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to embarrass the girl. Instead, she felt her return her thrusts, and soon enough they were both able to fall into what seemed like a half-decent rhythm. It was like You's mind was full of Ruby, and she brought her lips to the girl's neck, kissing the delicate skin. Her hand found Ruby's, grasping at it, loving how soft it felt in her own. Ruby fixed it so their fingers were interlocked, squeezing a little. You was completely lost in the sensation of being inside her, on top of her; she wanted every part of her. Flattening her tongue against Ruby's neck, she began to suck gently at the flesh before biting down, earning a jolt of surprise from the girl.

 

“My bad,” You said. “I'll stop—“

 

“No, no... you just surprised me,” Ruby said a little breathlessly. “A-actually, please do it again.”

 

A sense of excitement filled her as she brought her mouth back to Ruby's neck, biting down once more before soothing the skin with her tongue. She kept at it for a bit longer until she was sure she left a mark. Something in her just felt the need to do it. She figured after this was over, it would be the little reminder of what they had done.

 

“Y-You,” Ruby panted, a whimper falling from her mouth. “You-chan—“

 

She felt Ruby's arms pulling at her back, tugging her closer. The sound of her name on the girl's tongue was enough to make her cock pulse, and she began to thrust into her faster. Ruby's walls were tightening around her, and she knew the girl was at her limit. She was too, but she was determined to focus on making Ruby feel good, first. Allowing herself to be hugged tightly by the smaller girl, almost like she was some kind of teddy bear, she continued to pump into her. More desperately, and more rougher than before.

 

Yet the pleasure was becoming too much. You felt her balls tighten, her cock twitching as she knew she was at the very edge. “H-hey, Ruby... I think— I'm about to come,” she managed to say between whimpers.

 

And then Ruby was struggling to hold back her moans, burying her face into You's shoulder. You felt her tightening around her dick, body beginning to twitch as she reached her climax. She pulled You against her desperately as she whimpered her name, before eventually loosening her grip. You gave one more hard thrust before she felt herself coming, too. Continuing to rock her hips against Ruby, her cum began to fill the condom, and for a moment You really wished it wasn't there. Wanting to do it inside of Ruby, to mark her like that. Groaning, she let the pleasure course through her body as her mind lingered on that idea. Her thrusts were lazy yet still persistent as she milked the last of her orgasm, eventually slowing to a stop.

 

Too tired to move, she allowed herself to rest on top of Ruby. Her body was still tingling, yet it was making her feel more drowsy. She didn't know how long she had been like that, but she had almost drifted into a sleep until Ruby poked her side gently.

 

“You-chan?” her voice was barely a whisper. “You fell asleep...”

 

“No,” You grumbled, pushing herself up and slipping out of the girl. She shuddered at the feeling and removed the condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash bin. Looking back at Ruby, she noticed the girl was staring at her intently.

 

_What now... does she want to cuddle or something?_ She wouldn't have minded, but part of her was scared Ruby would sober up from her lusty state and regret everything. Still... she returned to the girl's side, wrapping a soothing arm around her.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The sound of Ruby's laughter caused You's ears to turn pink.

 

“W-what?!”

 

“What are you thanking me for?”

 

“O-oh,” You realized that was probably a weird thing to say. But honestly, she still didn't know what to make of the situation. “I just mean... that was probably the best thing I ever felt in my life. I mean, no, it definitely was _the best_.” How was it that she was usually a fairly confident person, yet with Ruby she became— _this?_

 

“Me too...” Ruby said, avoiding You's eyes. “The truth is... I've l-liked you for a while.”

 

“Huh? Me?”

 

“Yes, you, You,” she couldn't help the grin tugging it's way onto her face. “I asked Hanamaru-chan what I should do about it, and she told me I should just... go for it. I didn't really know what that meant, but I think whatever I did worked?”

 

Her mouth fell open at that. “It did a little more than just  _work._ ” She would have to thank Hanamaru for her vague directions that ultimately led to this another time. Right now, she felt her chest fluttering as she pulled Ruby closer to her. The fear that this was going to end up into an awkward mess was completely washed away; Ruby really did want her, more than she thought.

 

–

 

The following day, something had been off. Something just kept gnawing at the back of her mind, but You couldn't quit place her finger on it. It wasn't until after their practice had finished, when she finally caught Dia glaring daggers into her. A cold sweat instantly formed, and You was frozen in place as the girl marched over to her.

 

You could only bite her tongue in fear as she saw Dia lift her hand, the side of the girl's mouth twitching. Preparing herself for a nice mark across her face, You cowered a little. But it never came. Dia had thrust her open hand forward, stopping just between them. Dumbfounded, You lifted her own hand, and Dia instantly grabbed onto it, shaking it roughly as if some kind of deal had been made.

 

“You better take care of Ruby-chan.”

 

You let out a choked noise. “Please don't scare me like that again...”

 

While she was glad Dia wasn't going to murder her, she wasn't sure this responsibility that was now put upon her was any better.

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“I did,” she replied quickly, shrinking a little under the older girl's gaze. “Don't worry, you have my word.”

 

She didn't even know how Dia found out but—well, it probably had something to do with that mark she was so insistent about leaving on Ruby's neck. She knew there was something she didn't properly consider when doing that. Sighing, You could only try and keep up with Dia's long list of requirements she needed to meet to ensure her little sister was treated perfectly.

 

“Okay, okay. I'll do my Rubesty.”

 

A look of disgust. “No.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha yousoro.  
> no?


End file.
